<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Eyes Have It by TonicHoliday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320673">The Eyes Have It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonicHoliday/pseuds/TonicHoliday'>TonicHoliday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Primal Fear (1996)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Triple Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonicHoliday/pseuds/TonicHoliday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remember me?” Marty asks coolly. “The one who knows your secret?”</p><p>Not even Aaron knows. Right now, Aaron’s losing time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Stampler/Martin Vail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Eyes Have It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturni_stellis/gifts">saturni_stellis</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eyes are windows to the soul, they say, and Roy’s and Aaron’s differ. Roy’s narrow as the switch occurs, the souls inside one body swapping places. They carry the pain Aaron can’t. They dare Marty to keep using the strict tone that’s dragged him to the surface, because Roy wouldn’t mind showing him what he’s capable of.</p><p>That’s why Marty’s afraid of him. He knows. Only truly disturbed individuals destroy their fellow man like that.</p><p>He knows the thrill of drawing Roy out, too.</p><p>Roy isn’t chained—that’d frighten Aaron; the last thing Marty wants—so he saunters around the table, looks him in the eyes, and asks, “The fuck’re you lookin’ at?”</p><p>“Remember me?” Marty asks coolly. “The one who knows your secret?”</p><p>Not even Aaron knows. Right now, Aaron’s losing time. Marty imagines it’s like a deep sleep.</p><p>Roy grabs Marty’s throat, fingers digging in enough to hurt. “Think you’re so clever, don’tcha?”</p><p>There beneath the fear is an inescapable curiosity. The darkness within Marty relishes this dark side of Aaron, whose hand is still tight around his neck.</p><p>Roy looks at Marty’s groin and sneers. “You’re all the same,” he says, hand sliding lower, gripping Marty’s erection through his pants. “Lucky I’m here to deal with sickos like you ‘n Rushman, ain’t it?”</p><p>Turns out Roy is superb at sucking cock. He responds to encouragement, willing to do as Marty says so Aaron doesn’t have to. When Marty’s on the brink, Roy lifts his head. Only . . . it’s Aaron. Marty knows; they’re <i>his</i> eyes.</p><p>Aaron scrambles back, terrified, looks like he might retch. “M-Mr. Vail?”</p><p>Another darker half vanishes then, as Marty reaches out to comfort the boy he’d never lay a hand on.</p><p>He’ll think of a way to explain this. After all, he is a lawyer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>